One tough Voyage
by zivadavid19
Summary: Ziva was adopted by Jibbs at 4, now at 22 is a NCIS special agent; But something or someone is trying to destroy her and her family.  Mentions of torture, and child abuse. Jibbs,McAbby, and a LOT of Tiva. Please Review? love, Zivadavid19


A voyage too far

Georgetown University.

Ziva! A voice calls from the quad making her turn around to find Sam running towards her.

Hey Samie. Ziva says giving her older brother a hug. What's up? She asks. Dad couldn't get ahold of you on your cell and so he called me to tell you that Mom and Vance want to see you as soon as you are done with your classes. Sam tells her. Oh alright thanks Sam. See you later? She asks. Of course we do have our twice a week brother/sister bonding time. Sam grins at her and jogs off in the direction of her car.

Naval yard.

No Leon. I will not subject my daughter to Eli David's torturing ways! She was taken our of his home for a reason. Jenny growls at Vance. I understand that Director Shepard but she really has no other choice. Vance says.

Ziva's car 10 minutes form the Naval yard.

Ziva's cell phone starts to ring as she bends down to pick her cellphone out of her purse a bullet shatters her driver's side window. Hello? Ziva answers her cellphone trying to let no emotion show in her voice. Ziva? Zi? Are you alright? What's wrong? Tony's voice comes from the other end. Noth... Ziva starts to say when another bullet flys through the windshield hitting her shoulder and she loses control of the car. Ziva drops her cellphone trying to regain control of her car when it rolls over the gaurd rail and down a bank into the woods. Ziva? Tony's voice comes from her cellphone frantic but she does not answer because the car burst into flams as she started walking towards the Naval yard.

Naval yard.

Gibbs? Tony says in a frantic voice as he enters the bullpen. What is it DiNozzo? Gibbs asks annoyed at his agents interruption. Zi... What about my daughter DiNozzo? Gibbs asked his eyes wide with panick at the mention of his youngest daughters name. I called her cell and was talking to her when I heard glass break, a scream and then the line went dead. Tony reports. McGee! DiNozzo! Lets go. gear up! Gibbs demands. McGee call Abby and have her trace Ziva's cellphone. On it boss. McGee says dialing Abby's phone as they entered the elevator. McGee was still talking to Abby when they got into the lobby. DiNozzo go check out one of the chargers. Gibbs orders as the agent ran towards reception. McGee was still on the phone and Tony was still at the receptionists desk when Ziva came through the doors. Ziver! Gibbs called, Tony's and McGee's heads both snapped up as he sprinted toward his daughter.

What happened Ziver? Gibbs whispered hugging he close to him only to feel something warm on his shirt. Ziver? You were shot? Gibbs says astonished now. Yes Daddy, I was shot at twice the first time I wasn't hit thanks to Tony's call but the second time... Ziva stops crying now. Hush love. Lets brig you down to see Dr. Mallard alright? Gibbs whispered brushing tears from her cheeks. Daddy... Ziva whispers. Yes Ziva. Gibbs replies knowing that she wanted him to carry her because she couldn't walk anymore. McGee get Ziva's car from Metro PD and DiNozzo go tell Director Shepard that I would like to see her in autopsy but do NOT tell her what happened, then please go call Kelly and Sam and tell them to come to the Naval Yard. Gibbs says as he picks up Ziva and carries her down to autopsy. On it Boss. Tony calls.

Autopsy.

Ah Jethro I wasn't expecting you since there was not a body... Ducky starts but stops when he turns to see Ziva in Jethro's arms. My dear? What happened here? Mr. Palmer please clean off a slab and put a blanket on it please? Ducky calls to Palmer who was in his office. Of course says. When Palmer was done setting up the slab Jethro set Ziva down and explained to Ducky what happened as her patched her up.

Between the Director's Office and M-TAC on the platform...

Director Shepard was on the platform evaluating the other units when Tony sprinted up the stairs. Director! Tony says. Yes DiNozzo? Jenny says in an annoyed tone but when she looks into his eyes she sees fear and worry. What is wrong Tony? Jenny asks the agent using the tone she used with her kids when they were worried or scared. Gibbs wants to see you in autopsy as soon as you can get there. Tony blurts out. Alright Tony I will go down there right now. Why don't you go get something to drink or eat? Jenny suggests squeezing his arm as she walks past him down to autopsy. _Great!_ Tony thought. _Now all I have to call Gibbs other two children and then all will be well except when I tell Sam the news he's gonna be royally pissed I hadn't called sooner and I will probably not be able to see Ziva for a while. And when Kelly finds out boy am I in for it._ Tony thought to himself as he called them.

Autopsy.

Jethro what do you want to talk ab...Jenny starts in an exhasperated tone but stops when she sees Ziva sitting on an autopsy slab.

AHUVI! (Sweetheart!) Jenny cries when she sees her daughter and runs to embrace her. Mommy I am fine. OW! Mommy shoulder. Ziva says to her mother. Jethro why the hell was I not notified about this immediately? Jenny yells at him royally pissed that he sent DiNozzo to get her instead of just telling her what happened. Jen... She just... No! Jethro there is no excuse for this. Jenny says. Mommy? Ziva whispers. As for you Ziva Jazlyn Nicole Gibbs! What have you gotten yourself into? No Vance is deffinately going to have me force you to go on a mission for Eli David! Jenny yells her body is shaking now. You w... Ziva starts but runs out of the room crying. Jenny I am going to go talk to Vance and you should go talk to your daughter about what you just screamed at her. You of all people should have patience and should know better than to tell our daughter something that she never wanted to hear and your timing made it worse so go fix it. Jethro growled as he left autopsy.

Bullpen.

Zee-vah? Tony calls to her worridly as she exits the elevator crying. He jumps up and sprints to her when she slides down the wall sitting on the floor sobbing now. Hey, hey, hush. Whats going on honey? Tony whispers to her as she buries her head into his chest. I... I ... I have to go to... Isr... No Zi please don't finish that sentence Tony says pulling her tighter to him, as Jenny walks up to them. Ziva... can I talk to you please? Jenny says gently. Tony I need to go to the bathroom I will be right back. Ziva whispers. Alright. Tony says helping he up.

Bathroom.

Ziva enters the bathroom and locks the main door, then she locks herself inside a stall and vomits. Ziver! Ziver open the door honey. Jethro calls through the door. Jethro listens for an answer and is met with a small cry... I can't Daddy! He hears his daughter cry as she vomits again. A minute later Jethro is holding her sitting on the floor as she burrows into his chest. Daddy... I can't. Please don't Make me go! Ziva wails sobbing harder only to stop a few minutes later to vomit again. Jethro is next to her saying soothing words, rubbing small cirlces on her back and holding her hair so it doesn't get in the way. When she was done he scoops her into his embrace and holds her as tightly as possible while avoiding hurting her shoulder. I know honey. I know. Jethro says. Lets go get somethin go get something to eat alright? Jethro says. Okay Daddy. I don't know if I can keep anything down though. Ziva admits. It's alright lets at least go out side in the garden. He says. Okay. Ziva says as they walk to the garden his arms around his daughter protectively.

Bullpen.

Tony's phone rings and he answers to the sound of Jenny's voice. Tony? She says. Yes Director? He replies. Is my daughter alright? She asks crying slightly into the phone. She's with Gibbs right now. He replies flatly. Tony I am sorry. Jenny tells the agent. Why are you sorry to me? Tony asks. Becasue I know how much you care about her and how much you do not want her to go back to Israel but I also want you to know that I fought with Leon about sending her back there but her over ruled me by calling SEC-NAV and he okayed it. Jenny says crying louder now. Alright. I am coming right now. Tony tells Jenny before he hangs up the phone and runs up the stairs to her office.

Director's Office.

Director? Tony says as he enters. Tony... I hate not being able to have the authority to keep my daughter here and safe. Jenny wails. I know Director, I know. Tony says.

Garden.

Daddy? Can we all go home early since there was no case today except for me. Yes of course honey. Jethro says taking out his cellphone and telling everone to go home for the night.

Gibbs/Shepard Residence.

Daddy? Ziva says. Yes Ziver? Jethro asks. When Samie gets home can you send him up to my room please? Ziva asked. Of course honey. Jethro says kissing his daughter's forehead then watched her walk up to her bedroom. When Ziva entered her bedroom she noticed a peice of paper on her desk folded in half that was not there when she left home earlier that walked over and read it...

_Ziva-_

_I hope you weren't harmed badly earlier today. I can not wait to see you in two months. You will have a warm __**Welcome Home**__ party awaiting you arrival. I can not wait... I am so pleased you are coming home to your rightful place._

_With Affection,_

_Your Father._

When Ziva was done reading the note she dropped it back on the desk and rushed to the bathroom. She entered the bathroom, locked the door and vomited until she had nothing left inside her. When she was done Ziva opened her pain killer for her shoulder and took some.

Ziva's Room.

Hey chipmunk. Sam says before he opens Ziva's partially opened door. Zi-Zi? Sam calls but then he spots the letter from _Eli David_ on her desk. He walked over to her desk and read the letter. As Sam read the letter his body was shaking with fury. When he finished reading the letter her looked around his baby sister's perfectly neat room appart from the note on her desk and he fought the urge to punch something and went looking for his sister instead.

Ziva's Bathroom.

Sam tried the door but found it locked. Ziva? Sam called knocking on the door but was met with no answer. Ziva! Open the door! Sam cried in worry thinking about what he would find when he got in.

Downstairs.

_Ziva?... Ziva! Open the door! _

Jethro heard his son cry fom upstairs. So he ran up to Ziva's bathroom to see what was going on. Sam what's wrong? Jethro asked as he saw his son trying to pick the lock but was being unsuccessful. SAMUEL! Jethro finally got his son's attention and when he looked in to his eyes he saw that he thought his baby sister was hurt. _No he knew it._ Jethro pushed Sam to the side as he kicked in the bathroom door only to find his daughter lying on the floor unconsious with her pain killers next to the sink on the floor. Sam call 911, your mother and Tony. Jethro says. Sam runs to Ziva's desk and uses his cellphone to call 911 when Kelly walks into her sister's room. Dad? What happened? Kelly cries when she sees him giving CPR to her baby sister. Kelly... count how many pills are left in the bottle and then subtract that from the total... I know how to figure it out Dad! Kelly snapped at her father as tears run down her cheeks. Dad? The ambulance is on route, mom will meet us at Bethesda with Tony, and the rest of the team and when we get there you should read this. Sam says handing his father the note from Ziva's desk. No sam you continue CPR while I read it now. Jethro growls. Sam continued CPR while Jethro read the note. Kelly can you bag and tag that and bring it with us to Bethesda? Jethro asks as she nods and leaves the room on her new task. Sam Abby will be there right? Gibbs asks. Yeah she should be, she's not only part of the team but Ziva's best friend. Sam replied moving out of the way when the paramedics arrived.

Bethesda Emergency Room.

What do we got? A doctor asked as the paramedics wheeled Ziva into the hospital.

23 year old. Female. Ziva Gibbs. NCIS... I know who she is! The doctor growled. Overdose. Has a GSW from earlier this morning. She flat lined twice on the way over here. The paramedic reported.

Bethesda Waiting Room.

Jethro! Jenny cried. Hush Jen she will be fine. Jethro says trying to calm his wife down, holding her in a tight embrace as she sobs Jethro grabs Ziva's pain killer bottle from the bag and held it out to Abby. Run a toxicology test on this Abs, I need to know what it is. By Kelly's count Ziva only took 2 so far so she couldn't have overdosed. I have Kelly check about 10 times just to be absolutely positive. Gibbs tells Abby as she heads off to her lab. McGee go with her. Gibbs says.

20 minutes later.

Family of Ziva Jazlyn Nicole Gibbs? A nurse came into the waiting room. Yes? Jethro says. Doctor Morgan would like to see you in the next room. The nurse said. Alright. Jenny says.

The Next Room.

Gibbs. Director? Derek Morgan greets them as they entered the room. Ziva is doing well she had taken Barbiturates that were disguised as painkillers. They were flushed from her system and she is asking for you guys. Derek reports. Thankyou so much Derek. Jenny says.

Room 1906.

Ziver? Gibbs says standing in the door way. Daddy. Ziva whispers. I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. The last thing I remember was finding... Ziva starts to cry. Hush honey hush. It's alright we all know about the note. I... I remember taking my painkillers. I wouldn't have taken any if I hadn't been in so much pain it was unbearable. Ziva sobs making her monitors beep like crazy. Hush Ziver your fine. Everthing is fine now. Jethro says to his daughter holding her close to him. Ziva? I believe someone wants to talk to you... can I send them in? Jethro asks quietly. As Ziva nods her head Jethro motions for Jenny to come in to the room. ZIVA!

AHUVI! Oh sweetheart I am so sorry. Jenny cries as she enters the room and sees her daughter in a hospital bed. Mommy it's alright. I am fine. Can I leave now? Ziva asked in an agitated voice. Well sweetheart I will go talk with Ducky and see what he thinks, maybe we can have a few strings pulled. Jenny says smiling down at her daughter. _Wow she really is like Jethro even if she is not his biologically._ Jenny thought to herself.

Receptionist desk.

May I help you Director Shepard? Hollis Mann asks. Yes Hollis, may I please have the discharge papers for my daughter? Jenny asked. Of course Director. Here you are. Hollis says. Thankyou Hollis. Jenny says as she walks to the waiting room to talk to Tony.

Waiting Room.

Director? Tony jumps up out of his chair. Tony... she's fine, we are getting her discharged right now. Can you go get the car and then call Sam and Kelly to tell them we are coming home soon? Jenny asks shyly. Of course Director. Tony says and walks away.

Room 1906.

Ziva? Are you ready to go sweetheart? Jenny asked as she walked in the door. Yes mommy, I am. Mommy? Yes sweetie? Jenny replies as she pulls Ziva to her. I am sorry this happened. Ziva whispers into her mother's shoulder. Ziva Jazlyn Nicole Gibbs! Do not apologize for something that was not your fault and besides that it is a sign of weakness. Remember? Jenny chuckles. Yes Mommy. Ziva says as they meet Jethro in the hall and they walk to the car. TONY! Ziva squeals tiredly. He my beautiful ninja. Tony says kissing Ziva fully on the mouth. I am glad you are alright. He mumbles against her lips. Yeah... me too. She mumbles back. I will see you tomorrow Tony? Of course Zi. I couldn't go a day with out seeing your beautiful smiles at her as she leaves the hospital and heads toward home.

Gibbs/ Shepard Residence.

Jethro pulls the charger into the driveway. As soon as he parks the car he feels like something is wrong. Jen? Stay with Ziver in the car please? Jethro says in a strained and angry voice looking at a figure sitting on the front steps of his house and he gets out of the car. _You need to leave my property before I shoot you._ Jethro growls at the person in front of him. _No! I want to speak to my daughter._ The man said. _Over my dead body! _Jethro yelled._ Your know Gibbs I would be careful about what you say because that can be arrianged. _**Meanwhile the car door opens and Ziva walks up to the two men.** You need to leave here NOW Eli! Ziva cursed at him._ But why don't I get a chance to speak with my beautiful daughter that just so happened to escape death 3 times in one day? __**Why are you so stubborn about dying? Why didn't you die the first time my dear, dear daughter?**_ Eli shrieked at Ziva. _**First of all**_ I am NOT your _Daugher!_ Secondly... you either leave my family alone or I shoot you right now. Ziva hissed at him. _Fine, Fine I will leave your family alone._ Eli says and gets up to leave. Eli David left their property and Ziva runs inside and up to her bedroom. ZIVER? Gibbs calls after her. Daddy not right now please I am very tired and in too much pain to have this conversation right now. Ziva says tears streaming down her cheeks as she shuts her door.

McGee Residence.

The phone by Abby and Tim's bed rings three times before Tim answers. McGee. He answers. _McGee? I need a favor. Can you meet me by the highschool please in 5 minutes?_ Ziva cries. Meanwhile Ziva holdered her gun and put two of her throwing knives in there places. Of course. Is everything alright? McGee asks. _Yeah, I will tell you about it there._ Ziva said and hung up her cellphone.

Ziva's old highschool.

Ziva? Tim says softly as he gently touches her shoulder. Tim? I need to leave for a few days. Can you bring me to Kate and Derek's house please? Ziva asked. Sure Ziva but what is going on? Tim asks. I can't tell you yet. Can you bring me please? She asks again. Alright. WIll you still be coming to work? Tim asks as they drive towards their destination. How is Devon doing? Ziva asks effectivly avoiding the question. She's great! She starts kindergarten in two days. McGee says proudly.

Morgan Residence.

Thankyou McGee. Ziva whispered as she hugged the man lightly and got out of the car. Oh and McGee, Please do not tell anyone about this until I tell you it is okay to do so? And PLEASE cover up your tracks? I don't need anyone finding out about this until I am ready for them to. Ziva says and as tears run down her cheeks she walks up the porch steps and knocks on the door. A few seconds later Talia answers the door. _Tali? I need your help. _Ziva sobs as she basically collapses into her sisters arms. Come in Ziva what is wrong my dear sister? Tali says worridly, since she has only seen Ziva cry once in her life and that was when she was taken away from her sister and brother. _Eli is back and wants me to go back home to him!_ Ziva wails as she sits down on the couch with Tali's arms wrapped around her tightly. Ziva. Ari and I will not let him hurt you or your family I promise. Tali tells her sister sternly. But Tali... He... he. NO Ziva! He will not be allowed to harm you again. Ari says entering the room with Kate when he heard sobbing. Your family loves you very much and so do we and We will not let him hurt you now. We are very sorry we could not do anything when we were little but it was just that we were little and no matter how much Tali or I wanted to sheild you from him we couldn't. But now we CAN and we will. Ari says reassuringly. No you will stay the night, and we will drive you to work in the morning, then you will go home and after every meal you will call us to check in. Ari states. Do you understand Ziva? We will NOT let him hurt you again. Kate interjected. _Yes, I understand._ Ziva whispers as Tali hums a hebrew lullaby in her ear as she drifts into sleep.

Dreaming.

_**You little *****! You will do as I tell you to and you will like it. **_

Ziva? Are you alright?Ziva?Ziva? Ziva wake up honey. Kate shakes the young woman's shoulder gently, and Ziva bolts upright. KATE! Ziva sobs. It's alright dear. Your brother and sister have gone out to do some errands and Derek is at work. So... I will be the one to drive you to NCIS. Is that alright? Kate asks her sister-in-law. Yes. Yes of course it is. Kate? can you walk up to the bullpen with me please? Ziva whispers. Yes I will Ziva, I wouldn't have it any other way even if you threatned to kill me. Kate chuckled.

NCIS.

May I help you miss? The gatekeeper asked. Yes _special agent Ziva Gibbs here to work and see my family._ Ziva says from the passenger seat glaring at the gaurd. Sorry Ziva didn't know you were coming into work with someone else and your father pretty much had a heart attach when I told him I hadn't seen you this morning. He says waving them in. It's alright Emmett. Ziva said smiling at him.

Parking lot.

Ziva and Kate get out of the porche and start toward the NCIS building. halfway to the entrance stands a man waiting for them to get closer. _Ziva get behind me please?_ Kate whispered in a strangled voice as Ziva did as she was told. You need to leave Eli right NOW! Kate hissed at the man who just smiled as he motioned for three men to grab Ziva and take her to the car. The car sped towards Kate and almost hit her as they picked up their Director and sped away. Kate shot at the car until it was out of sight. When 30 seconds later she was surrounded by NCIS agents and gaurds all except the MCRT which is who she needed to see. Drop your weapon! An agent demanded. She dropped her gun. I am just going to reach in my pocket for my credentials. Kate said as all of their guns were pointed at her head and the MCRT arrived. WHAT is going on here? Gibbs yelled glaring at the agents that surrounded Kate. Caitlin please come with us and we will talk about why you are here and surrounded by a swarm of agents as well. Gibbs said.

Interrogation Room 1.

Kate what is going on? Gibbs asked. Eli...has Ziva! Kate cried out in agony. Hush Kate it's... Wait he what? Gibbs roared. As he stood up he took Kates hand and dragged her with him to the Director's office.

Director's Office.

Cynthia. Jethro nods as he burst through the door. Jethro what's wrong? Jenny asks seeing true panic, fear and loss in his eyes for the first time in a really long time. Ziva was "abducted" by Eli. Kate tried to shoot at his car but he got away. WITH our DAUGHTER! Jethro all but yelled as Jenny started crying and he crushed her in a hug.

After 2 months in Samalia.

_You will do as I say and you will give us all of the information you have on NCIS or your torture becomes worse. Saleem spit in Ziva's face._

Bullpen.

Gibbs!Gibbs! Sam just called me on his cellphone from Somalia! Abby squeals in delight. Yeah? So what's the big deal Abbs he always calls you to check in once a week. Yeah but this is his second time this week and his platoon found her! They found Ziva! Abby squeals. But Sam says that they don't dare extract Ziva without you there and Sam is going crazy. Some of his men I guess check on her everyday and she is not doing well. They can not do anything but watch her be tortured and report to Sam. You need to go NOW! Abby orders firmly at the shocked MCRT.

Somalia.

Sam? Where is she? Gibbs asked. Dad she is in the biggest building, second floor, third door on the left. Sam reports. Good job Samuel! I am very proud of you. Gibbs says as they all move into permission to extract Ziva.

Ziva's Cell.

_Tony... I miss seeing your face and I hope that if I am to die here today I pray that you will move on in your life, remember that I will always love you andthat I am sorry that this happened... and Mommy... I am sorry I never got the chance to tell you that I love you and I am sorry... Daddy I love you and don't go doing anything stupid... McGee I am sorry that I dragged you into this and please know that I love you like a brother and you are agood friend and Agent... And I pray that everyone doesn't find out that I am pregnant with Tony's child so as to spare them more pain and loss... __**ZIVA! Zi! Ziver!**_

she hears voices calling her name but can not see that they are coming from right next to her.

We are right next to you chipmunk. Sam says as Ziva's vision becomes clearer. Sam? Water. Ziva whispers as he held his canteen to her mouth and Tony came into her line of vision. Zi? Tony chokes out threw tears. Let's get you home Ziva. McGee says as tears run down his face. Ziva tries to get up but is to weak to do so on her own so Tony and McGee quickly move to their teammates aid.

Bethesda Naval Hospital.

Family of Ziva Jazlyn Nicole Gibbs? Dr. Emily Prentice says. Here! Gibbs says. Alright. The doctor says as she gives Tony a sidways glare. Ziva is stable, she was malnourished, dehydrated, and she has several lascerations on her chest and back. She will be able to be released home whenever you are ready to take her. She will have to be under careful monitoring for the next few days, and she will have to be on medication for the next two weeks. The doctor said. Thankyou Doctor. Jenny said quietly. Can we see her now? Kelly asked. Of course. She may be sleeping though just so you are all aware. Emily tells them as she leads Ziva's family including her work family down the hall toward her bedroom. _McGee! They all hear a hoarse voice whisper. _McGee we will leave you alone for a minute with Ziva. Jethro says as he directs the others toward the door.

Hallway.

DiNozzo! Gibbs said as he slapped the back of his senior field agents head. Thanks boss, I really needed that. Tony tells him as he looks up at Gibbs face with pain written all over his features. _Tony... I can tell that you are upset and hurt that Ziva was tortured like this and that the first person she wants to see is not you. I understand the feeling. She is my daughter and I will always want her to want me. I can assure you that she most likely just wants to tell McGee something and then she will see the rest of us in what ever order she chooses._ Gibbs tells him.

Ziva's Room.

McGee I am sorry. I... nev...er wanted you to fe...el like it ... is your fault. It... is not. Ziva whispered in between coughing fits. Tim smiled as he bent down to kiss her cheek. Thankyou Ziva. I am glad you are home and safe now. Who would you like to see next? He asked. I don't care just save Tony and my dad for last. ZIva whispers as he walks out of the room.

Hallway.

McGee who does she want to see now? Tony grumbled. Anyone! Tim exlaims. Except you and boss. She wants to see you guys last. McGee says quietly.

Ziva's Room.

The rest of Ziva's family came in to see her at once and they stayed for about 15 minutes.


End file.
